Holidays At The Mansion
by Panda-chan1358
Summary: Nothing like having hot cocoa and spending time with friends on the holidays over at the mansion... and setting fire to the mansion... and exploding it a couple of times... The newcomers definitely don't expect any of this. (The story can end any time since there is no particular plot)
1. Chapter 1

"Hm... what to make..." Peach hummed as she looked through the cook book.

"What about a roast turkey? Can't have a Thanksgiving without a turkey," Zelda said.

"But we don't have turkeys here," Palutena said.

"We could substitute the turkey for something else," Peach said and thought for a moment.

"We could substitute it for a cuckoo!" Peach hummed.

"Er, let's not do that!" Zelda sweated.

"You've seen how they are when they're attacked," Palutena said.

"How about Riki?" Peach hummed causing Shulk to choke on the water he was drinking.

"Riki is NOT food!" Shulk yelled.

"Then what are we suppose to do?" Peach pouted.

"NOT cook the Assist Trophies?" Zelda sweated.

"Zellie you're no fun," Peach huffed.

"You want to cook them?!" Zelda jolted.

"How about some of my famous veggie stew?" Palutena clapped her hands together.

"I guess you can work on that while we find something to substitute a turkey," Zelda sighed as the two princesses walked out of the kitchen.

"'Veggie stew'?" Shulk asked.

"Mhm~! Why don't you go hang out with Robin while I work on it?" Palutena asked.

"Sure, I guess," Shulk walked out of the kitchen.

"Alright! Time to show was a Goddess can do!" Palutena exclaimed as she takes out a small bottle.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Robin?" Lucina asked.<p>

"Yeah?" Robin asked back as he flipped a page of 'Smash News'.

"Do you think I'd make a good housewife?"

Robin teared the newspaper in half by accident.

"Er, Robin?" Lucina worried as it looked like Robin was about to have a freak out.

"U-Uh- e-er- um..." Robin puts his head deeper into the newspaper even though the newspaper was in half therefore not working well.

"Maybe I should have asked father," Lucina murmured to herself but Robin overheard.

"Don't!" Robin gripped Lucina's shoulders.

"Uh-"

"Chrom is the LAST person you'd want to go to if you're asking for an answer to that question!"

"Rob-"

"He would probably kill me if-"

"Robin!" Said person stops seeing Lucina slightly irritated.

"Why are you freaking out? It's like that time I asked you where babies came from when I was a kid!"

Robin blinked a few times.

"You asked me that?"

Lucina sighed, "In the future where I come from, anyways, asking if I'd be a good housewife isn't as bad as that question, especially since I'm not a kid anymore!"

"Why are you even asking if you'd be a good housewife?" Robin asked.

"W-Well..." Lucina looked down and blushed a bit.

"I was thinking I could help Peach and Zelda with taking care of the mansion and they're practically housewives and since there's been an increase in Smashers it would be nice to help..."

Robin smiled, and sighed, "So that's it? You had me scared that some guy did funny business or you were in a relationship I wasn't aware about. Lucina, the proper question is not, 'Would I make a good housewife?' it is, 'Do you think I can help Peach and Zelda?'"

"O-Oh, I guess I worded that weirdly, huh?" Lucina awkwardly laughed.

"Hm, let's see," Robin lets go and thinks for a bit, "You could try helping today since today is Thanksgiving."

"I could hunt for a pheasant!" Lucina's eyes gleamed.

"Er, turkey," Robin sweated, "And I don't think the Hero King's sword is for killing birds."

"Who said I was going to use the Hero King's sword?" Lucina smiled while running off to find Peach and Zelda.

Realization in:

3...

2...

1

"MY LEVIN SWORD!"

* * *

><p>Marth as enjoying today.<p>

Sunny, a nice breeze, red and orange leaves falling down to the ground causing a mountain of leaves to lay in front of hi- *CRUSH* cross that out, a _crushed_ mountain of leaves with Pit's head popping out and leaves swaying onto Marth.

"That was fun!" Pit smiled as a leaf swayed onto his head.

"Sometimes I forget that you do this," Marth sighed as he picked the leaves off of him.

"It's fun though! Try it sometime!" Pit grinned.

Marth blinked a few times then chuckled, "I'd rather not," he said while walking over to pick the leaf off of Pit's head.

Pit then grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the pile of leaves. Marth's head popped up. He looked angry at first but couldn't help but laugh.

"See! Told you!" Pit smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, shame on me," Marth smiled, "You know, Roy used to do this."

"Roy? The red-haired guy?"

"Yeah, back in Melee. Would have been nice if he came back," Marth but then noticed Pit almost having a guilty look.

"It would have been nice if Red came back too..." Pit murmured but then jolted when he realized about Charizard, "A-Ah! N-Not that I'm not glad Charizard was able to come back!"

"Oh yeah, you used to do this to him, huh?" Marth asked as he remembered that the two would come back to eat dinner covered in leaves.

"M-hm..." Pit smiled softly.

Marth then saw a walking carrot behind Pit and blinked a few times to check if he was imagining things.

"Uh, do you see a walking carrot?" Marth asked as he pointed behind the angel.

He turned, but the carrot ducked into a bush, and turned back, "No."

Marth cringed as the carrot popped out and snickered and hid again.

* * *

><p>"Hey Robin, what's a turkey?" Shulk asked.<p>

"It's a bird," Robin said while lifting a couch seat up as Shulk nodded as he took a sip of water.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for my Levin sword," Robin clucked his tongue in irritation as he puts the seat down.

"You lost it or something?"

"Lucina."

"Lucina hid it?"

"'Do you think I'd make a good housewife?'"

Shulk spit-tanked as Robin looked through his spell book.

"*Cough* *cough* excuse me *cough* *cough* but WHAT?!" Shulk yelled.

"That's what Lucina asked me then blah blah this blah blah Chrom blah blah she's going to use my Levin sword to hunt for a pheasant!" Robin yelled as he grabbed Shulk's shoulders.

"Er, don't you mean turkey?" Shulk sweated.

"Whatever help me find Lucina!" Robin yelled as he picked Shulk up like a plank and ran off.

"Seems like the newcomers know what goes on in this mansion on holidays," Samus smiled.

"May I ask what exactly?" Wii Fit Trainer asked.

"Chaos," Samus answered simply.

A walking potato casually walked in front of them.

. . .

"Well that's a new one," Samus said.


	2. Chapter 2

**I fixed the Ricky Riki mess up thing in the last chapter by the way**

* * *

><p>Marth and Pit saw Villager wandering around the place seemingly looking for something.<p>

"Villager? Looking for something?" Pit asked as Villager walked over and nodded.

"What do you need?" Marth asked.

The small boy searched through his pockets and brought out a stag beetle causing Marth to shriek and hide behind Pit.

"Are you afraid of beetles?" Pit asked holding back laughter.

"No! J-Just really big ones!" Marth yelled in defense.

"Pfft! S-Sorry!" Pit started laughing as he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Aagh! Just tell us what you're missing and maybe we could help look!" Marth yelled in embarrassment.

Villager puts the beetle in his pocket again and takes some leaves to form an image of what he's looking for.

The two stared at the image for a moment.

"Your... net?"

* * *

><p>"A turkey? In the forest?" Zelda sweated.<p>

"It's either that or we use the sandbag," Peach said.

The two looked over to a sandbag outside for no particular reason.

"Nah, after reading the description Nintendo put for the sandbag launching mini-game for the new game I just don't want to attack it," Zelda sweated more.

"To the forest then!" Peach said as she brought out a net and walked ahead.

"I don't think turkeys live in forests, Peach," Zelda sighed as she followed.

* * *

><p>"Nu-uh!"<p>

"Ye-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Ye-huh!"

"Guys shut up!" Ike yelled in irritation.

"You tell him!" Lucario and Mewtwo yelled in unison.

"Link, tell them to shut up," Ike turned to Link who twitched in irritation at the comment.

"Ugh this is your fault!" Mewtwo yelled.

"You started it like all the other fights!" Lucario yelled back.

"Link tell him it's his fault," Mewtwo turned to Link who started pinching the bridge of his nose at this point.

"Stop bringing Link in here! That goes for the mocking too!" Lucario yelled.

"Mocking?! I am not mocking him! Right Link?!" Mewtwo turned to Link again who started face-palming and shaking his head in a disapproving way.

"Oh rlly?" Lucario deadpanned.

"STFU!" Mewtwo yelled.

"Guys what happened?! I heard a giant boom and-" Pikachu stopped when he saw a very large portion of the mansion missing behind the four Smashers.

"Uh- I'm just gonna... go... l-like right now..." Pikachu said awkwardly as he pointed to a direction and walked that way.

"Stupid chipmunk," Mewtwo grumbled but then got falcon pawnched by Lucario and was sent flying onto the fourth wall.

Greninja, Ness, and Toon Link watched from the side as the two got into more arguments and started yelling... stuff.

"Was Mewtwo always like this?" Greninja asked.

"Pretty much, but there was that one time he drew cards with Pichu, Toon Link, Popo, Nana, and I to put on the table," Ness said.

"Peach forced him?"

"Yeah pretty much."

"Oh yeah! We drew hand turkeys! I still have Mewtwo's since he didn't want it back!" Toon Link took out a folded piece of paper, unfolded it, and showed it to Greninja.

It was a hand turkey which described Mewtwo plenty. The turkey had it's middle "feather" sticking up (he literally flipped the bird) along with words at the top saying, "Happy Thanksgiving I hope you choke!"

* * *

><p>"I swear if Lucina already found a pheasant and killed it with my Levin sword...!" Robin went off grumbling as he was aggressively walking quickly and Shulk following the passive aggressive tactician.<p>

The two then heard a loud screech from the middle of the forest.

"That's probably her!" Shulk yelled.

"No duh!" Robin yelled as the two charged into the forest.

Once the two reached they didn't expect a fricking Ho-oh sqawking and flipping out and Lucina hanging onto it's neck trying to keep it in place.

"LUCINA WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Robin yelled.

"Trying...! To kill...! The turkey...!" Lucina yelled as she hung on.

Everything went quiet and everyone just paused.

. . .

"Lucina," Shulk began.

"Yeah?"

"Even I can tell that is not a turkey."

"Oh..."

. . .

"Can we still eat it?"

Ho-oh then flung Lucina off onto the two making them collide and fall and flew off.

"Did I at least do good?" Lucina asked from the top.

"No, in fact you're in trouble," Robin said from underneath Lucina.

"Oh..."

. . .

"Can you guys get off of me?" Shulk asked from underneath.

* * *

><p>"*Sigh* in the end we couldn't find the turkey," Peach sighed while walking by the two swordsmen in the leaf pile still.<p>

"Told you," Zelda sighed too.

"Weren't you with Lady Palutena?" Pit asked.

"Hm? Oh, we went to go look for a turkey and had let her cook what she calls her 'famous veggie stew'," Zelda said.

"Please tell me you're lying," Pit widened his eyes.

"It's pretty easy to tell when she's lying and she's definitely not," Marth said.

"I can't believe you guys!" Pit yelled while standing up.

"It's not her 'famous veggie stew' it's her 'infamous veggie stew'!" Pit yelled as he pointed to the mansion with his arm and there was an explosion that came from the kitchen.

The group ran to the kitchen to find Palutena all covered in dust and chasing running vegetables.

"Aah! Lady Palutena how many times do I have to tell you to not cook anymore!" Pit yelled as Palutena paused.

"I wanted to show that I can cook!" Palutena yelled as the vegetables got a hold of some bombs.

* * *

><p>The Smashers waited outside as the mansion was burning and the R.O.B.s trying to put out the fire with hose water.<p>

"I am so sorry about the mansion," Palutena apologized to the veterans along with the other newcomers except Kuro (Dark Pit) who huffed.

"Eh, don't worry about it, this isn't the first time the mansion has been set on fire," Samus shrugged as the others nodded.

"I'd recommend getting use to fire drills," Marth pointed out.

"And bombs," Pit added.

"And pranks," Ness added.

"And scolding from Master Hand," Zelda added.

"Eh?! But I already got scolded by Robin!" Lucina yelled.

"Just leave the cooking to the others," Robin said.

"Who started this mess in the first place," Ike added.

"Do we not have anyone capable of cooking without simultaneously exploding the mansion?!" Shulk jolted in realization.

The veterans turned to cute lil' Kirby.

"Poyo?" Kirby tilted his head to the side.

"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight, none of the girls can cook without simultaneously exploding the mansion except for a pink-puffball-marshmallow-thingy?" Kuro messaged his temples.

"Why didn't you let him keep cooking then?" Robin asked.

The twelve veterans of the original game looked at each other, not sure what to say

"He was a great cook during the original game but..." Pikachu drifted off.

"We found a shoe in one of his cooking and realized we had no clue what ingredients he used," Jigglypuff sweated.

"Eh?!" the newcomers jolted.

"So far Peach is the only one who doesn't set fire to the _entire_ mansion," Zelda said as Peach giggled.

"Oh yeah, I would also recommend running away before Master Hand gets here and unleashes his wrath," Mewtwo said and transported.

"SMASHERS!"

They could practically hear him stomping over here.

"RUN!" someone shouted and everyone scattered off.


	3. Chapter 3

"Now that we have gathered everyone back here," Master Hand began as everyone sat in the ruins of the mansion.

"We shall now work on doing a better Thanksgiving," he finished as everyone groaned.

"I have assigned different groups of people to different jobs to make this Thanksgiving a wonderful one this year."

Master Hand got out a very long list and read the list.

"Since we don't have any turkeys and there has been an increase in duck population here, Samus will go and hunt for ducks and Duck Hunt Dog will accompany her since he knows best of where the ducks are." Samus looked over to the dog and duck and both of them smiled at her.

"Peach and Kirby will work on the other foods with minimal kitchen fires and ingredients only in the refrigerator." Peach giggled as Kirby cheered.

"Robin and Shulk will work on putting the Ho-oh back into it's pokeball-" "WHAT?!" the two shouted in unison.

"Well, since Red isn't here anymore and Lucina is the one who caused the unleashing of Ho-oh in the first," a quick glare at Lucina who shivered, "You guys, who were there to take care of Lucina's mess, will be entrusted with this task."

"When you say it like that it sounds like Robin and Shulk are the parents of Lucina," Peach giggled.

"WE'RE NOT HER PARENTS!" the two shouted again.

"Palutena, who exploded the mansion in the first place, and Lucina, who I mentioned before, will stay here and be watched over by Pit and Marth so they don't do any more damage." Pit and Marth looked towards each other in an unsure way and Palutena pouted as Lucina slumped knowing that she definitely did not leave a good impression on her ancestor.

"Everyone else will work on putting together the mansion again, capiche?"

"Capiche..."

* * *

><p>Samus walked around in the forest with her paralyzing gun in hand while following Duck Hunt Dog who was sniffing the forest floor.<p>

_Would've been better if I was paired up with Pikachu... _she sighs._  
><em>

The dog suddenly stopped as the duck quacked and a flock of ducks flew out of a tree.

Samus shot at a duck and the dog went to go catch it.

"This will be quick," Samus said to herself as the ducks were just confused on where to go.

She kept shooting at each one as the dog caught it, appearing from a bush and disappearing into another bush.

Eventually Samus got tired and shot, missing a duck and Duck Hunt Dog appeared and started snickering.

As you guessed Samus pointed her gun at the dog's head causing him to freeze and the duck waving around a white flag.

* * *

><p>In the (half of a) kitchen, Peach chopped stuff up and Kirby cooked them and things were a mess with the Waddle Dees running around with ingredients and spilling some but nothing caught on fire... <em>yet.<em>

* * *

><p>"Ugh, why must we be stuck with Lucina's mess..." Robin sighed.<p>

"I feel like Peach was sorta right now," Shulk sighed causing Robin to glare at him, "Not entirely!" he sweated while putting his hands up in defense.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find a giant rainbow bird though," Robin huffed.

"We could try looking near the lake," Shulk said.

The two walked into the forest to the lake and saw that it was fairly peaceful here.

"We should be able to find Suicune being all 'Imma walkin' on water!' and chase after him to find Ho-oh," Robin said.

Shulk looked over at Robin in a confused way.

"Suicune can walk on water, is loyal to Ho-oh, and looks like a blue dog with wavy purple hair and white strands of some sort," Robin sighed, "Read a bit about pokemon in the library."

"Oh..." Shulk said, "Is that it?"

Shulk pointed to the other side of the lake with, like Robin said, Suicune being all "Imma walkin' on water!"

"What- the actual- heck!" Robin deadpanned _The book was not lying!_

"We should go after iiiiiiiIIIIIITTTTTTTT!" Shulk walked forward a bit, slipped at the edge of the lake, grabbed Robin by the arm dragging both of them into the lake.

Their heads popped up at the same time as they gasped for air.

"Naga bleep-it Shulk!" Robin yelled, "What was that for?!"

"I wasn't thinking okay?! And did you just censor yourself?!" Shulk yelled back.

"'Wasn't thinking'?! You can bleeping see the future!" Robin yelled again.

"You censored yourself again!" Shulk jolted.

"You bleeping idiot pay attention!" Robin then unexpectedly tackled Shulk into the lake.

Suicune watched Robin trying to keep Shulk down while yelling and censoring himself as Shulk was trying to get up and telling Robin to calm down.

So much for being a passive aggressive tactician!

* * *

><p>Palutena was still pouting.<p>

"Jeez! It is unnecessary for a Goddess's captain to look over her!" Palutena pouted as she sat on a log along with Lucina while the guys were standing up.

"Master Hand is just worried that you'll go into the kitchen and try to cook again while no one is looking," Pit said, trying to calm down the Goddess.

Lucina, on the other hand, was quite and fiddling with her fingers.

"Is something wrong?" Marth asked.

Lucina jolted and panicked a bit, "Uh- well Hero King- um!"

"There's no need to call me the Hero King, we're all equal here," Marth smiled.

"S-Sorry, Hero King..." Lucina mumbles as Marth sweated.

"It's just... I wanted to impress you so I thought I could help the others by hunting for a turkey... but it turned out to be a pokemon since I was unfamiliar in the culinary area..." Lucina said awkwardly.

"I was a fool to think I could be good at home economics and impress the Hero King..."

"Well, there's nothing wrong with trying something new and failing," Marth said, "And it's not like you do heavier damages like other Smashers we know..." He turns to the construction sight to see Lucario and Mewtwo arguing from afar.

The prince turns back to see Lucina having sparkles in her eyes and her hands together.

"The Hero King is so forgiving! Admirable indeed!" Lucina praised, impressed.

"Er, thanks...?" Marth sweated.

* * *

><p>"For someone who was passive aggressive you're very aggressive," Shulk sighed.<p>

"I can't believe we lost Suicune," Robin sighed too as he wrung his hood.

Shulk sneezed, "Ugh, why did we have to get our clothes wet during Fall?"

"We need to dry our clothes now because you dragged us into the lake!" Robin grumbled as he unfolded his hood.

"By accident!" Shulk protested but got Robin's hood thrown at his face.

"Jeez," Robin sighed as Shulk got the hood off of his face.

There was a long narrow shadow over them now. The two slowly turned their heads to the lake to see Rayquaza coming out of the lake and looking down on them.

The pokemon roared as it turned and quickly flew away causing the water to come up in a tidal wave.

"Aw come on!"

The water rained down on them.


	4. Chapter 4

**To answer a few guests' questions:**

**Guest (who commented on chapter 2 Nov. 30): it's a joke**

**nonomoomoo: who said Suicune ****_didn't_**** need to be put into a pokeball? -w-**

* * *

><p>"Pittoo, you should be helping," Palutena told Kuro.<p>

"Don't call me Pittoo!" Kuro yelled then started grumbling as he crossed his arms, "This place is full of idiots."

"You should help still since this is your temporary home," Palutena said.

"Says the idiot of a goddess who destroyed it in the first place," Kuro smirked.

"Didn't you say that we should eat at a restaurant next time?" Pit asked.

"There's nothing wrong with trying to cook for your fellow Smashers!" Palutena said in defense.

"I don't know if I should support that or not..." Lucina sweated.

"Please don't..." Marth sweated too. He soon saw two people walking over to them and sweated more.

"What happened to you guys?" Marth noticed Robin and Shulk soaking wet.

"This guy tripped and dragged us both into the lake while trying to run after Suicune walking on water!" Robin yelled.

"I apologized though!" Shulk reminded worriedly.

"Wait, did you say Suicune was outside?" Master Hand floated over.

"I might of knocked over a crate of pokeballs by accident and a few got out while I was looking for a turkey..." Lucina said while averting her gaze.

"LUCINA!" Robin yelled.

"So now what?" Kuro snickered.

"Hm... you will assist them on capturing the loose pokemon-"

"WHAT?!" Kuro yelled.

"Karma~" Palutena smiled.

"Oh shut up!"

* * *

><p>Samus wiped the sweat off her forehead and sighed.<p>

"Alright, that should be a good amount of ducks," Samus stared at the ground covered with dead duck corpses- I mean- ducks she paralyzed with her paralysis gun and whip.

"How should we bring them back?" Samus asked Mr. Peepers who was poking at a duck corpse- I mean- paralyzed duck to check if it is dead- I mean-! Ugh, let's just face it: THEY'RE ALL DEAD! NAGA WHERE IS NURSE JOY WHEN YOU NEED HER?!

Ahem, although Peking duck is delicious the dead ducks are sort of sad.

Mr. Peepers turned to the duck on his back and it just shrugged as though it was saying, "Don't ask me, I'm not a cannibal!"

"Hm..." Samus thought for a moment.

"I guess we can just carry them back," she murmured but wavered on that option, "That would take forever to go back and forth though..."

A roar was heard along with a splash.

"What was that?" Samus turned to the direction of the sound.

* * *

><p>"This is freaking stupid," Kuro grumbled.<p>

"Hey it could have been worse!" Shulk tried keeping the dark angel happy even though it's nearly impossible.

"How?"

"You could have been stuck with Lucario and Mewtwo instead of the two of us," Robin pointed out.

"Tch, true..."

"Lucario is pretty cool and calm when he's not with Mewtwo... Mewtwo's pretty much the same no matter what though..." Shulk awkwardly laughed.

The three stayed silent as they kept walking through the forest.

"So these pokemon that were released are...?" Kuro asked.

"As much as we know, Ho-oh and Suicune," Robin said.

"Hopefully it's only those two that Lucina released by accident," Shulk said.

"Yeah, she's a bit clueless at times and this is one of those times," Robin sighed.

"Remember what Peach said back at the meeting?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah," the two answered simultaneously.

"Which one of you guys is the girl in the relationship?" Kuro smirked causing Shulk to trip on his own foot and fall down and Robin to yell, "Naga bleep-it I should have seen this coming!"

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I'm so bored!" Palutena groaned.<p>

"You only have to wait until dinner time, Lady Palutena," Pit said.

"We could play a game," Lucina suggested.

"I could get a pack of cards-"

"Oh~ I didn't know you like to play betting games~" Palutena smiled.

"That's not it! I was going to get a pack of cards for a friendly game of UNO!" Marth yelled.

"The Hero King would never do such a thing!" Lucina yelled in defense.

"'Betting games'?" Pit asked in a clueless way.

"Oops, I messed up..." Palutena looked the other way and cringed.

"What are betting games like?" Pit asked Marth who jolted.

"Uh... you're not old enough to know about that...!" Marth forced a smile.

"Aw! Tell me!" Pit pouted.

"They're talking about Poker! You know! Where if you lose you have to take off-"

"IKE!" Zelda slapped the back of Ike's head in the distance.

Pit watched as Zelda started yelling about stuff like corruption and innocence and Ike just rubbing the back of his head, and turned back to Marth.

"'Take off' what?" Pit asked.

"This is your fault you know!" Lucina told Palutena who was awkwardly laughing.

Marth knew he was going to get no where knowing how persistent the angel could get if you didn't answer one of his questions, but he was certainly not going to corrupt his mind unlike the mercenary who was still getting scolded.

"Er- I was going to suggest UNO, you know?!" Marth with a pointer finger and smiling uneasily.

"You already said that," Pit pouted but got an idea, "Hey if I win the game then you guys have to tell me, okay?"

The three forced a smile and sweated with guilt.

_"Oh gods...!"_

* * *

><p>"You're such a sadist!" Robin complained as Kuro now had a question that put them off their game.<p>

"Blame that Hand for putting me with you two," Kuro smirked.

"My head still hurts," Shulk murmured as he held his forehead.

"It's because you tripped on your own foot and face-planted into the ground," Robin sighed.

"I know but it still hurts!" Shulk protested.

"You're so annoying!" Kuro yelled, back to his old irritated attitude.

"I can't believe you're related to Pit," Robin grumbled.

"I am not Pitstain's sibling!" Kuro yelled.

"There is such thing as a brother complex," Robin smirked as Kuro got irritated to the point that a vein was popping up.

"Heh, that'll teach him," Robin hummed as he faced ahead to the path they were walking on.

"You figured that out quickly, huh?" Shulk grinned while Kuro was yelling stuff in irritation.

"I'm always three steps ahead," Robin smiled.

They eventually got to an opening where there was a small pond and a Zoroark there. The Zoroark turned to them and got into a ready stance like when you battle and someone sends out Zoroark.

"What was that about being three steps ahead?" Shulk asked quickly.

"I regret saying that now," Robin said quickly.

"We should get the heck out of here," Kuro said quickly.

"Good idea," the two said before the three ran back to where the mansion is and the Zoroark chasing after them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Draw four," Marth said as he plopped down a draw four card into the messy pile of cards.

"Color?" Pit asked as he got four cards from the pile of cards.

"Holy Naga."

"I don't think that's a color."

"No, what did they do this time?!" Marth yelled as the other three turned around and looked up to see Robin, Shulk, and Kuro running towards them in a panick with the Zoroark on their tails.

"Well that's one way to bring the pokemon back," Palutena said.

"GUYS! HALP!" the three yelled but ended up running into them and tackling everyone except Pit who they missed as he watched everyone pretty much dog-pile onto Marth with the cards flying all over the place.

"What are you doing?!" Marth yelled as he tried to get up but couldn't with everyone a dizzy mess on him, "You're putting Pit in dan-"

"You really like berries huh?"

The pile blinked slowly as they got up to look whether their body was stuck beneath or not.

There Pit was, safe as could be, and the Zoroark happily munching on an Oran berry.

"I didn't know you could take care of pokemon!" Palutena exclaimed in surprise.

"Huh? Oh no, I can't. While Red was here he taught me a couple things about pokemon here since he thought that I would need to know with all of the wild pokemon roaming around the place," Pit sheepishly smiled, "Other than that I have no idea how to take care of pokemon!"

"Wait, so this pokemon is a wild pokemon?" Marth asked.

"Only one way to find," Pit got up and quickly went somewhere and came back with a pokeball and threw it at Zoroark and it went into the pokeball.

"Yep, wild. That was an empty pokeball," Pit said as he picked up the pokeball.

"That explains why it didn't just run up and slash at us like when we battle. It just saw us as a threat and chased us away!" Robin exclaimed.

"That's my captain!" Palutena smiled.

"So are we gonna continue our game of UNO?" Pit smiled brightly causing Marth, Lucina, and Palutena to sweat.

"You guys are playing UNO? Lemme guess, your idiot of a goddess was bored blowing up the mansion?" Kuro smirked.

"No, well, partially, but Lady Palutena mentioned something about 'betting games' with cards but no one would tell me what they were so we're playing a game of UNO and if I win they'll tell me what they are," Pit said.

Robin and Shulk froze like the other three when they found out Pit didn't know what "betting games" with cards are while Kuro sighed.

"Seriously? Dude they're talking about $#%&* and $%$!" Kuro deadpanned as everyone else choked on their own spit.

"What's that?" Pit tilted his head to the side.

"It's-"

"NOT SOMETHING PITTOO SHOULD BE TALKING ABOUT!" Palutena forced a smile.

"Jeez, it's not that hard to explain-" Pit's ears were covered by Marth's hands as Kuro was saying something he couldn't make out, Palutena looking like she was on the verge of whacking him with her staff, Robin and Shulk yelling at him, and Lucina blushing a deep crimson as she cupped her cheeks with her hands.

Eventually everyone seemed to be exhausted (especially Palutena, Robin, and Shulk) and Marth had let go of Pit's ears and sighed while cringing at how the heck the dark counterpart angel knew but not the actual angel.

"I don't get out," Pit blinked.

Kuro was about to say something only to be tackled down by Palutena, Robin, and Shulk.

"Just don't ask about it nor talk about it. Okay?" Marth asked a bit forcefully.

"Okay..." Pit sighed in defeat.

"Ahem," Lucina cleared her throat while everyone turned to her.

"What should we do about the pokemon that I accidentally released?" Lucina asked.

Robin and Shulk groaned like kids told to do their chores or homework.

"I-I shall assist you to fix my mistakes!" Lucina stuttered for the reason that she's not allowed to do this since she caused it in the first place therefore not trusted to fix it.

"But you're not allowed to do this since you caused it in the first place therefore not trusted to fix-"

"No need to repeat!" Lucina sweated interrupting Robin repeating the sentence before.

As Robin and Lucina bickered a bit on whether she should help them or not Shulk thought for a moment.

"Hm... guys, I have an idea that might work," Shulk said.

"If I can regain Master Hand's trust in me with your idea then please go ahead," Lucina said.

"Okay, but this also includes Marth," causing Marth to jolt realizing he has a high possibility of knowing what Shulk is talking about.

~A few minutes later of getting Peach out of the kitchen~

"Draw four," Robin said as he plopped down a draw four card into the messy pile of cards.

"Color?" Kuro asked as he got four cards from the pile of cards.

"Holy Naga."

"That's a color?" Kuro asked skeptically as Pit shrugged.

"Ta-da~!" Peach exclaimed as the three came back.

. . .

"Marth, why are you wearing a mask?" Pit asked causing Shulk and "Marth" to lit up as "Lucina" to twitch in irritation at the two's reaction.

"My plan worked!" Shulk exclaimed.

"Are you _trying_ to dishonor the Hero King?" Robin sighed.

"Oh, I see, the ol' switcheroo," Palutena giggled while comparing "Marth" to "Lucina".

"Wow! I could barely tell!" Pit exclaimed. "Lucina" knew the angel meant it in the most harmless and innocent way possible but still got a bit angry.

"How could you tell?" Kuro asked Robin.

"The contact lens is slightly off," Robin pointed to "Lucina" who jolted.

"Sharp eye, huh?" Peach asked.

"All you have to do is switch outfits with the two of them along with weapons, let Lucina wear her mask, and give Marth a wig along with a custom made contact lens to make them look like each other," Robin said.

"But wouldn't it have been better if Marth wore the mask and Lucina a regular blue contact lens?" Robin sighed.

"Oh, Lucina was too scared to have something she didn't know be put into her eye," Peach giggled while "Marth" jolted and blush.

"I told you not to talk about it!" "Marth" yelled in embarrassment.

"And this is why you study in the library to get used to this world," Robin said.

"Okay, sure they look the same but what about when they talk?" Kuro asked.

"They just don't when Master Hand is around," Shulk said.

Then the roar of Palkia was heard not so far away and everything flipped upside down.

"ROBIN! SHULK! KURO!" Master Hand yelled.

"Welp gotta go bye!" Shulk quickly exclaimed as he grabbed "Marth" and ran off with Robin and Kuro to find Palkia.


	6. Chapter 6

"Ugh."

Samus grumbled as she crossed her arms as everything went upside down.

"What did they do _this_ time?"

* * *

><p>"Do I make myself clear?" Zelda finished but Ike fell asleep while standing up somehow.<p>

"IKE!" Zelda yelled causing Ike to slowly wake up.

"Hm? Oh... is it me or are you upside down?" Ike asked drowsily.

"Did you not here the Palkia?!" Zelda face-palmed.

"Oh... what were we talking about again?"

"Never mind! Just help us finish rebuilding the mansion," Zelda sighed.

"Right..." Ike yawned as he took the plank of wood Zelda gave him.

Zelda was about to grab another plank of wood from the plank of wood pile when Ike asked, "Hey, Zelda?"

She turned her head around while bending down to get another plank, "Yeah-" but since she wasn't looking she accidentally bumped her head onto Link who was also reaching for another plank.

"Ah! Sorry Link," Zelda turned around and apologized while holding her head and realized that their faces were extremely close.

The two blushed and turned away from each other.

"Can you remind me to bring Link with me whenever you scold me?" Ike finished.

"IKE!" Zelda and Link (would've) yelled in embarrassment..

"That seen would have been more romantic if everything wasn't upside-down," "Lucina" sweated.

They then saw Master Hand coming to them again.

"Where's Marth?" Master Hand-uh-looked around...?

"Lucina"'s mouth immediately clamped shut and forced a smile.

"He went to go... retrieve some cards for a friendly game of UNO!" Palutena came up with a lie on spot.

Master Hand seemed unsure at first seeing how he was about to accusingly point his finger at Palutena but hesitated, and sighed.

"Whatever. Anyways, did Robin, Shulk, and Kuro come here?" Master Hand asked.

"Nope not at all!" Palutena quickly exclaimed before Pit could say something.

"Well if you do see them again please tell them to hurry up on getting the pokemon back," Master Hand turned around and murmured something in the distance along the line of, "I now regret not bringing Red back for the next tournament..."

Once the hand was out of sight the three sighed in relief.

"Aah, that was close," Marth sighed. (I'm just gonna use their actual names instead of quotation marks now since you guys already know what's going on and it's getting a bit annoying for me)

"Lady Palutena, you didn't have to lie twice," Pit said.

"Then he would have forced the answer out of us if we did tell him they did come," Palutena pointed out.

"I guess..." Pit sighed.

Everything suddenly flipped right-side-up... then upside-down then right-side-up then upside-down. You know, just flipping back and forth.

"What are they doing...?" Pit cringed as everything was right-side-up.

"They're doing something," Marth face-palmed as everything was upside-down.

* * *

><p>"Nopeitynopenope .com!" Robin shouted as he was being flung around on Palkia's arm.<p>

"Aah, my plan didn't work," Lucina sighed, "I should have left the tactical planning to Robin," everything flipped right-side-up.

"By the way, what is a .com?" Lucina asked in a clueless way as everything flipped upside-down.

"You know what the internet is?" Kuro asked as everything flipped right-side-up.

"M-hm, Robin explained it to me."

"Uh, guys?" Shulk sweated as everything flipped upside-down.

"Websites too?" Right-side-up.

"M-hm." Upside-down.

".Com means that that website is a commercial website." Right-side-up!

"Oh, like the ones on televisions?" Upside-down!

"Yep, they usually have their own websites." Right-side-up!

"Um, guys?!" Horizontally-to-the-right-side!

"I see." Upside-dow-

"GUYS SHUT THE BLEEP UP AND SAVE ME!" Robin yelled.

"Robin, it is quite rude to interrupt a conversation," Lucina said as everything flipped right-side-up.

"Besides it's not like you're on the brink of death," Kuro smirked as everything flipped upside-down.

"Aah, you guys aren't helping!" Shulk yelled as he got fed up with the two and he grabbed Monado.

"Jump!" Shulk yelled as a green kanji appeared and he jumped onto Palkia's shoulder who was still flinging Robin around on it's arm with the tactician clinging tightly onto the arm not wanting to be flung to his doom.

"Put it into it's pokeball!" Robin yelled.

"Don't we need to weaken it first?!" Shulk yelled as he tried to keep his balance on the shoulder.

"FINE! NOSFERATU!" Robin shouted and Palkia was starting to weaken.

Shulk quickly got out the pokeball before Robin was tired out from using so much magic and the legendary returned, flipping everything back to right-side-up and letting the two fall to their doom.

"Why us?!" Shulk yelled.

Robin reached out, grabbed Shulk by the arm and pulled him to himself, held the blond close as he pointed his free arm towards the ground with an opened hand.

"ELWIND!" Robin shouted and blades of wind was shot at the ground to slow down their fall and dust was sent flying all over the place.

"Robin?" Lucina asked while swatting to make the dust around her face go away so she could see better.

The dust eventually calmed down and the two were standing there.

"You're ankles should have shattered!" Kuro jolted.

"Well if the Hero King and Radiant Hero can do it then there's no problem with me getting a little help," Robin said but felt dizzy and almost fainted but was caught by Shulk.

"Woah, you okay there?" Shulk asked as he helped Robin back onto his feet.

"Dizzy from Palkia... a bit tired from waayyy too much magic use... why did I trust Lucina in making the plan?!" Robin yelled while wobbling a bit.

"I-I am truly sorry. I yet again let curiosity get the better of me instead of helping out," Lucina said guiltily.

"I'm sorry for nothing. That was way too hilarious to miss," Kuro snickered causing the three to glare at him.

"Ugh, well we can't go back unless we catch the rest of them or else Master Hand would get mad at us with the whole Palkia mess," Robin sighed.

"How many do you think that will be?" Shulk sighed.

A sleeping Yoshi was suddenly dragged right across them into a dark aura in the forest.

"A Darkrai?! Are you serious?!" Kuro yelled.

"Not only that but now we have to save Yoshi!" Lucina yelled as she unsheathed Falchion.

"Amazing! I can't believe I'm holding the original Falchion!" Lucina almost squealed but froze when she remembered that the boys were staring at her.

"Ahem, r-right! Back to business!" Lucina blushed a bit from embarrassment and bent down to pick up her mask which came off when Elwind hit the ground.

Lucina was about to sprint towards the dark aura but could still feel them staring at her.

"L-Let's go...?" Lucina stuttered.

"Lucina," Robin said while walking to said person.

"Can I hold Falchion too?"

Kuro face-palmed and Shulk sweated.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hm..." Pit thought for a moment before grabbing a card from Marth's hands.

"Whew," Pit sighed in relief as he tossed a pair of cards into the pile.

"Playing Old Maid?"

The three looked over to find the other four holding a couple pokeballs and scratches all over themselves.

"We brought back something," Lucina picked up Yoshi and dropped him into the pile of cards with cards flying all over the place.

"Wow, you guys look beat up," Palutena said as she grabbed a card from Pit's hands.

"Well duh, we've been dealing with legendary pokemon here," Kuro rolled his eyes.

"Hm... Pittoo, have you seen Manaphy?" Pit asked causing Kuro to twitch at the nickname.

"I'm pretty sure Manaphy isn't a pokemon helper in this tournament," Robin said.

"He was quite troublesome back in Brawl," Marth murmured.

"Just be careful when you see him, okay?" Pit advised.

"Please, I don't need warnings from the likes of you," Kuro humphed.

"Done hunting," Samus said while coming back with Duck Hunt Dog.

"It took you awhile," Marth said.

"So where are the ducks?" Shulk asked.

Samus sighed, "That's the problem. I can't bring it all back by myself."

"We could help," Marth said as he got up along with Pit.

"Thanks, but I don't think carrying dead ducks is a job for Pit," Samus said, then turned to Marth and deadpanned, "That goes for cross-dressing princes too."

Marth sweated as Lucina jumped in.

"The Hero King is not a cross-dresser! He's not even wearing a skirt or a dress!" Lucina yelled in defense, "He was willing-" "But I was forced-" "To switch with me so I could regain Master Hand's trust in me."

"Well first off, if you're trying to keep a secret, don't talk," Samus sighed while the two jolted in realization, "Second, don't you need to go find more pokemon if you want to regain Master Hand's trust in you?"

"I think they're better off without me..." Lucina murmured.

This was simultaneously answered by Shulk, Robin, and Kuro with "Just sorta,""You don't really make good plans," and, "Yeah you suck at helping."

"So we can switch back now right?" Marth asked.

"Eh? Well-uh- i-it just feels... really cool... to be dressed up as you... and hold the original Falchion..." Lucina murmured awkwardly.

"I don't have time for this, are you guys going to help me or not?" Samus sighed while rubbing her temple.

Pit was about to respond but was cut off by Samus, "No, I'm not letting you get your hands get covered in duck blood and you need to cover for Marth and Lucina."

"Fine..." Pit sighed in defeat.

"C'mon you two, time to grab some dead ducks," Samus turned around and led the two where the birds were with Duck Hunt Dog.

"I'm starting to get bored here..." Pit pouted.

"Yeah, there's not that many kids around your age here anymore to keep you company, huh?" Palutena asked.

"Well I'm glad that you and Pittoo got in but Red..." Pit started murmuring stuff that started to sound like jibberish and a fairly depressing aura was coming from the angel.

"This is starting to get depressing," Shulk murmured while scratching the back of his head.

Pit jolted, "Ah! Sorry! I just got really depressed all of a sudden, ahaha..." he awkwardly laughed.

"Have you at least tried talking or be friends with the other newcomers?" Kuro huffed indifferently.

"Er," Pit just sort of cringed and continued to awkwardly laugh.

"Ugh, you're hopeless," Kuro sighed.

"You should probably continue you're pokemon hunting," Palutena suggested.

"Why's that?" Robin asked.

Palutena pointed to behind Shulk with a smile and everyone looked his way and found a Mew.

"A-re?" the others blinked as Mew giggled and a giant trophy dropped onto Shulk and flew away.

"How did Lucina even do that?!" Kuro yelled at Robin as he pointed to where Mew had went in emphasis.

"Don't ask me!" Robin raised his arms up in defense.

"G-Guys?! T-Trophy... is... reallyheavy!" Shulk yelped in pain.

"It's funny how the trophy is of cardboard Bowser," Palutena giggled.

"Not... now...!"

Robin pushed the trophy off and helped Shulk get up.

"Phew, thanks," Shulk sighed.

"Well, scurry off," Palutena said.

The three groaned as they left.

Pit then felt someone's hand on his head.

He looked up to see Link with a bowl of ice-cream.

"Ice-cream!" Pit exclaimed and fell backwards off of the log he was sitting on (Pit and Marth got logs to sit on before playing Old Maid).

The angel immediately sat back up as Link gave him the ice-cream.

"Thanks Link!" Pit smiled as he ate a spoonful of ice-cream.

Link seemed relieved to see Pit happy and walked back to help rebuild the mansion.

Palutena smiled soon when she figured out why Link had done so.

"How about we have a battle for thanks~?" Palutena exclaimed causing Link to freeze in place and he started to sweat nervously.

He turned around and waved his hand back and forth while smiling nervously and you could tell that he was trying to say, "No no! It's fine! I don't want to get hurt by you... again..."

But the goddess misunderstood, even though it was fairly obvious what the mute Hylian was trying to say, and thought he was trying to be modest and continued to smile, "No need to be so modest! Come on! It's my treat."

_You don't thank someone by hurting them!_ Link sweated more.

* * *

><p>"Alright, Marth you'll get the area over there and Lucina will get the area over there," Lucina pointed to said areas.<p>

"Er, Lucina, why are you giving us directions when we're the ones that are suppose to be helping?" Marth inquired.

"What are you talking about?" Lucina looked at Marth oddly, "I'm Samus."

"EEEHHH?!" Marth yelled.

Lucina blinked a few times before looking down to see that she was indeed in Lucina's body.

"WHAT THE WHAT?!" Lucina yelled.

"D-Does that mean you're Lucina?" Marth shakily pointed towards Samus, who was staring at her palms in disbelief.

"N-No..." Samus looked up to the other two, "I'm Robin..."

The two blinked.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

The two yelled so loud that they scared all of the crows away from that part of the forest.

As the two panicked Samus turned her head.

"I swear if Henry was here to make a crow pun right now I might faint," Samus cringed as Duck Hunt Dog snickered in the background.

* * *

><p>"I. Hate. You." Shulk emphasized each word towards a panicking Robin.<p>

"I-I-I-I'm sorry okay?!" Robin stuttered with his arms up in defense.

"And man is it weird to be talking to my own body," Robin averted his gaze and murmured causing Shulk to grit his teeth in frustration.

"LIKE I WOULD ACCEPT SUCH A PATHETIC EXCUSE OF AN APOLOGY!" Shulk yelled.

"Huh, so this is what it's like to have wings," Kuro looked towards his wings and flapped it a bit.

Shulk glared at Kuro.

"R-Right! We should find the others for help!" Kuro smiled in a panicked way while waving his hands side to side frantically.

Shulk let out an indignant huff and walked past the two, heading towards the mansion.

"Jeez, you are scary when you are mad," Kuro murmured to Robin.

"I didn't even know I could be that scary..." Robin murmured back.

"I CAN HEAR BOTH OF YOU!" Shulk yelled from a distance causing the two to flinch.


	8. Chapter 8

"First of all, I am confused. Second of all, I am confused," Pit said as Palutena and Link nodded in agreement.

"You're telling me," Marth sighed.

"How did this happen?" Palutena asked.

"How did that happen?" Marth sweated as Link was on the ground while Palutena was above him and Link was holding his shield up with Palutena trying to push it down with her staff.

"A friendly duel," Palutena smiled while Link was rapidly shaking his head as though he was saying, "No no no! She's trying to hurt me! Again!"

"So Lucina and Kuro, what happened?"

"Don't look at us!" Lucina and Kuro exclaimed.

"Long story short, Shulk tripped, _again_, and it just so happened Manaphy was nearby and thought it would be even more funny to do this!" Shulk yelled, obviously angry.

"Er, by telling how angry you are, Pittoo...?" Pit said in an unsure way.

"No duh Pitstain!" Shulk yelled.

"That still doesn't explain why some of us got switched with the other group though," Samus said, "And why a Manaphy is here."

"I'm still confused for another reason," Pit said.

"I'm as confused as Pit."

"Me too."

"Hn-k."

"Seeing how you guys agreed- and grunted in agreement- I'm guessing you guys are confused as to who is in who's body, correct?" Samus asked. The Smashers who didn't get switched nodded.

"Samus is in Lucina's body who is in Kuro's body who is in my body which I am in Robin's body who is in Samus's body," Robin explained quickly.

The others, except Samus, blinked a few times before saying, except Link, in unison:

"... Wut?"

"Hey guys! The kitchen part is done so you guys can go there!" Ike yelled from a distance.

"I'll make a chart with Shulk when we get inside," Samus said.

* * *

><p>~In the kitchen~<p>

"Here." Samus had laid out a flow chart with each Smasher in chibi form drawn out which look like this:

Samus - Lucina - Kuro - Shulk - Robin (then an arrow back to Samus)

"Ooh, that makes more sense," Pit said.

"Shulk?" Peach called out from the other side of the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Robin called back.

"My hands are a bit messy and full," Peach said, showing her hands sticking to the dough, "Can you grab the bag of flour so the dough comes off better? It's on the top cabinet."

"Sure," Robin walks over to a cabinet and was about to open the top cabinet but he couldn't reach it.

The group stared at him as he struggled to reach the top cabinet.

"Oh... so this is what it's like to be as tall as Robin," Robin sweated.

"HEY!" Samus yelled.

"Now that I think about it, if you guys are stuck like this, then how are you suppose to battle?" Peach asked.

. . .

"Then that would be very entertaining," Palutena smiled.

"NO IT WOULDN'T!" the Smashers who switched bodies yelled.

"This is bad! Extremely bad!" Samus panicked.

"We still need to capture the other pokemon too!" Robin remembered.

"Well we're not gonna get anything done if we don't find that freaking Manaphy!" Shulk yelled.

"All I wanted to do was help..." Kuro said depressingly.

"Ugh," Lucina grumbled.

"Mana?"

Everyone paused when they heard that.

"Um, is this what you're looking for?"

The group's attention turned to the door and saw Zelda holding Manaphy.

"That's exactly what we're looking for!" Shulk yelled.

"So now what?" Pit asked.

"Stuff everyone into a bathroom and let Manaphy do it's thing?" Peach suggested.

"Uh..." the others looked towards each other in an awkward way. The idea of being stuck in a bathroom together was obviously weird, but it's either be in a small room with the people who switched bodies, or just do it in an open area where there would be a high possibility of switching everyone and enraging Master Hand further.

"Fine, we'll do that," Lucina sighed.

Sometimes she hates it when Peach comes up with an odd idea and it was the only right one.

* * *

><p>"It's crowded as heck in here!" Shulk shouted.<p>

"Just hold still everyone!" Robin yelled.

. . .

The door opened and Shulk slipped out and closed the door.

"It's nice to be back in my regular body," Shulk sighed in relief.

"HEY!" they heard Lucina, who the others assumed was Robin now, yelled in offense.

Shulk awkwardly laughed in response.

. . .

No one came out.

"This might take awhile..." Marth sweated.

And like Marth said, it took so long for everyone to return to their body that the Smashers rebuilding the mansion were able to fix the entire mansion... and explode half of it... twice...

"This is what I get for hanging out with idiots," Kuro grumbled as he walked away after everyone returned to their bodies.

"It's called karma," Palutena hummed.

"Shut up!" Kuro yelled from a distance.

"Dinner is ready!" Peach said with a letter in her hand.

"But you're not in the kitchen," Marth said.

"A Waddle Dee waddled over and handed me a letter from Kirby," Peach said as she showed the others the letter which consisted of random scribbles that looked like Cuckoos had ink all over their feet and stepped all over it.

"Uh..." the others sweated. _Not even gonna question how she can read that!_

The speakers that were rebuilt turned on.

**"Now that dinner is ready everyone can take a break and may start having a Thanksgiving feast." **Master Hand announced on the speakers.

So everyone came together and had a feast and talked happily with each other. A lovely feast with your friends/enemies/frenemies who were probably slinging shots of mash potato at each other and when the other looked back the one who shot it looked away, whistling.

Yup, a "family friendly" feast.

. . .

Then the roof along with the the other floors above flew off and Lugia roared as it flew off.

"ROBIN! SHULK!"

Shulk sheepishly raised a hand, "Can't we at least finish eati-?"

"NO TIME!" Robin picked Shulk up like a plank again and ran off.

* * *

><p><strong>And so, ends Thanksgiving with Christmas coming soon.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

"Let us come together in peace and not try to bash each other's faces to have a merry Christmas."

"Psh, lame!" Crazy Hand said.

"Crazy..." Master Hand sighed.

"Dude, you do realize that most of them are asleep from that looooooong and boooooring speech of your's right?" Crazy Hand snickered.

"I only said a sentence!" Master Hand jolted.

"And it was boring as heck!" Crazy Hand bluntly said.

"Fine! Fine!" Master Hand threw a fit but stopped, "I guess you _don't_ want to see your beloved people on Christmas."

Immediately everyone jolted awake.

There were now simultaneous voices questioning, talking, or complaining on how everyone else woke them up.

"Quiet people, quiet!" Master Hand said as everyone eventually stopped talking and paid attention to the hand.

"Yes, we are going to bring people from your universe to come and spend Christmas with you but of course only a few select people. This also includes bringing the Smashers who didn't make it to this tournament back and allowing the people who assist in your Final Smash out," Master Hand said.

"This is a new idea for this holiday," the Master Hand quickly added, "And hopefully it will go well."

"It probably wo-"

"Shut up Crazy let me keep my hopes up," Master Hand interrupted Crazy Hand.

* * *

><p>"I'm so excited for when the Hands come back," Pit smiled.<p>

"I am excited too," Marth smiled too.

"Well aren't you guys giddy, it's making me sick," Kuro grumbled.

"Aw, is poor, little Pittoo jealous?" Palutena teased.

"Like heck I am!" Kuro yelled.

"Then again, it's not like the other Gods and Goddesses can come and skip their duties," Palutena said.

"You're pretty much doing that, you know?" Shulk sweated.

"Are you hoping for anyone particular?" Robin asked.

"Hm, well Dunban and Riki are already here... maybe Fiora and Reyn?" Shulk thought out loud, "Melia and Sharla would be nice too..."

"We have a pretty large amount of friends so I wouldn't be surprised we have a larger group of our friends here," Lucina said.

"Isn't there a battle scheduled at the same time the Hands will come back?" Zelda asked.

"O-Oh yeah..." Pit suddenly got gloomy.

"Right, he is in that match but the match starts at least ten minutes before their arrival, so five minutes to battle and it takes at least one minute to transport on the stage, and another minute to transport off the stage. That leaves three minutes left until the Hands return," Samus said.

"Considering that the transporters are on the opposite side of the entrance of the mansion, you might want to run if you want to get there soon," Peach said, causing Pit to sigh.

"Lucina? Robin?" the two turned around to see Chrom along with Dunban and Riki.

"Father!" Lucina exclaimed as she ran up and hugged Chrom.

"It's so nice to talk to you again," Robin smiled as he simply walked up to him.

"Yeah, we barely get to talk, especially since you tend to keep messing when you get the Smash ball," Chrom laughed as he hugged his daughter back.

"Hahaha... hey!" Robin realized.

"Dundun and Riki are here!" Riki exclaimed, waving his stubby arms around.

"I would say the same as Robin, if Robin already didn't say that," Shulk said.

"So I heard that the mansion was in chaos on Thanksgiving," Dunban said, "Let me guess, was Shulk tripping?"

"Yeah pretty much," Robin and Kuro deadpanned.

"Guys!" Shulk jolted.

"Haha! Figured that would happen," Dunban patted Shulk on the back with his left arm.

"Shulk has slippy feet!" Riki exclaimed.

"You're not helping," Shulk sweated.

"Although I am curious," Robin said.

"About what?" Shulk asked.

"About..." Robin pointed to Riki in a circular motion, as though he was circling Riki.

"Riki is nopon!" Riki exclaimed.

"'Riki is nopon'?" Robin asked.

"Er, the nopon race 'adapted'-"

"Hom Hom speech after lot of research!" Riki interrupted.

"The nopon race must be really cute," Lucina said.

"Did you not have a battle with Shulk where he used his final smash yet?" Dunban asked.

"Oddly enough, no, in fact I rarely have battles," Robin said, "He did explain to me about what happened on his adventure, but that's really all."

"Enough reuniting, let's introduce ourselves!" Peach exclaimed.

A Waddle Dee waddled over to Pit and handed him a letter.

"Time really does fly by," Pit sighed as he crumpled up his letter and threw it into the trash bin then left.

"He sounds... what's the word for it..." Palutena pondered for a bit.

"Depressed?"

"Disappointed?"

"All of the above?"

"Pretty much," Palutena said.

"He just really wants to see his old friend," Marth said.

"Hero King?" Lucina asked.

"Lucina, you don't have to call me that," Marth said.

"I-I know but it feels a bit awkward with the whole... you know..."

Marth just sighs as Lucina awkwardly drifted off.

"Anyway, what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, um, is there anyone you're waiting for?"

"Hm, let's see..." Marth thought for a moment, "At least two people."

"'Two people'?" Chrom and Lucina asked at the same time.

"Yes, two particular people," Marth smiled.

"Only one for me I guess," Ike shrugged.

"I would have expected a bigger reaction when you met Marth and Ike," Zelda said.

"Well, the people-"

"And nopon and Hom Hom!" Riki added.

"That help with Smasher's final smashes lived in a different section of the mansion, so we were quite aware of the Smasher's presence," Chrom said.

"So you didn't take it as badly as Lucina," Robin said.

"Well I was surprised but that was all," Chrom said.

"Me too, but Lucina fainted, " Robin said.

"Robin, you didn't have to tell my father that..." Lucina murmured.

"Excuse me, but I'm lost and..." the person suddenly stopped and the others just stared at her in shock.

"Uh, did I say something weird?" the girl asked.

"Wha..." Robin managed to utter.

"WHAT THE WHAT?!" the others shouted.

The girl looked nearly identical to Robin, as though said tactician was gender-bended.

"Right, I guess I should start with an introduction, my name is Robin."

* * *

><p><strong>If you want a particular character (or more) to show up from either Fire Emblem: Awakening andor Xenoblade Chronicles go ahead and tell me. Those are the only series I'm taking suggestions on because 1) the newcomers I focus on are from those series and 2) The Legend of Zelda is a very large series along with having a large cast and I can barely keep up with the cast myself so only Midna since she's already here.**

**Any questions, ask away.**


	10. Chapter 10

**First is the coming of the Fire Emblem characters ****(might as well get the bigger group done first) ****and next chapter is the coming of the Xenoblade Chronicles characters. The Smashers who didn't make it to SSB4 will sort of be dispersed between these two chapters.**

* * *

><p>"Wha-wha-wha-wha...!" Robin looked like he was on the verge of fainting.<p>

"Um, so Robin has a gender-bend-self?" Shulk asked awkwardly.

"Ehehe, yeah, uh, about that," the female Robin laughed awkwardly.

"This is quite confusing," Lucina sweated.

"So is Robin now Rob?" Chrom asked awkwardly.

"We already have a Rob, you know, the robot?" Peach reminded.

"Female Robin could be Reflet since Reflet is reflection in French," Palutena suggested.

There were simultaneous nods of approval and approval in general.

"GUYS YOU ARE NOT HELPING!" Robin yelled as he pointed at Reflet.

"I guess only the hands were aware of my presence then," Reflet said to herself.

"How is this even possible? Why is it that nobody else was aware of your presence?" Robin asked.

"I am from parallel universe from your's," Reflet said simply.

"We just thought that Peach was making you cross-dress," Samus said.

"How did you even...?!" Robin took a deep breath.

"Okay, then answer me this, how did you think I was cross-dressing if our voices are nothing alike?!" Robin yelled.

"We just went along with it," Marth shrugged.

"Yeah, none of us were really suspicious of what was going on," Ike said.

"You guys are so carefree that it's almost frustrating," Robin murmured to himself.

"Well it makes more sense why we don't have as much battles as the others," Reflet said.

"Doesn't explain why the hands thought having two Robins is a good idea!" Robin yelled.

The speakers then turned on.

**"We have returned from our first gatheri- Crazy! Don't park ther-!"**

A giant crash was then heard.

_Crazy probably parked on the fountain outside of the mansion... _everyone thought in unison.

* * *

><p>"I wonder who came," Lucina wondered.<p>

"I do have a bad feeling on who the hands picked," Robin said.

"I guess they're probably from your world," Reflet said.

"I'm pretty excited," Shulk smiled.

"Riki too!" Riki shouted.

Robin then felt someone staring directly at him and smiling creepily directly at him.

"Robin! The hex worked! Um, I mean... Fancy meeting you here."

Robin slowly looked to his side to see Tharja.

"Tharja?!" Robin and Reflet yelled in unison and both immediately hid behind Shulk.

"Wait, Tharja in your world stalks you too?" Robin whispered to Reflet.

"Yes!" Reflet whispered back.

"Uh, can you guys not whisper behind my back?" Shulk asked awkwardly.

The two tacticians just peeped just above Shulk's shoulders.

"You guys..." Shulk sweated.

"T-Two Robins? This must be a dream!" Tharja giggled.

"Nyaha! You guys playing hide-and-seek?" Henry laughed.

"There are many worthy-looking opponents here! My sword hand growls with a fierce morning hunger!" Owain yelled.

"There are many fine women here too," Inigo said.

"Ugh! You guys are such idiots! Do you guys even know how to greet others properly?!" Severa yelled.

"You guys too?!" Lucina yelled in surprise.

"Father!"

"Mother!"

The other Smashers blinked a few times.

The two Robins were then tackled by two Morgans causing all of them to dog-pile onto Shulk.

"Woah, woah, woah, back up, BACK UP!" Shulk yelled still not understanding what's going on.

The four got up from Shulk.

"Thanks, since that was one of the things, but what the heck is going on?!" Shulk yelled as he got up.

"Well, remember how there was this whole from-a-messed-up-future-thing with Lucina?" Robin asked.

"Yeah."

"Yeah that's what's going on with the Morgans here," Robin said.

"So you're in a relationship with one of those guys?" Samus points behind her with her thumb at the other Fire Emblem characters.

"I can't remember who my mom is so I don't know!" female Morgan exclaimed.

"Oh, I can't remember my other parents too!" male Morgan exclaimed too.

"Why do you guys sound so happy about not remembering who your mom or dad are?" Zelda sweated.

"Er, they're pretty optimistic," Reflet smiled.

"I didn't even know that you have a child from the future too," Robin said.

"Me too, I guess that makes my Morgan now Marc," Reflet said.

"I-Is it me or is there two Robins too?" Inigo cringed a bit.

"I think Tharja already established that," Lucina sweated noticing that Tharja looked about ready to cast a hex on the two Robins.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?!" Owain shouted.

"Uh, you're talking about us, right?" Marth questioned while pointing to himself and Ike.

"This universe is so confusing," Severa blinked a couple times at said heroes.

"So how was the trip here?" Robin asked.

"Well our bus landed on the fountain which was pretty funny but I was a bit disappointed to see no one smashed beneath it with their blood splattered all over the place," Henry laughed.

The others Smashers just sort of took a small step back from Henry. Yes, even the ones who knew him.

"I am so relieved that people can get beat up but not bleed in this universe," Inigo nervously laughed.

"Oh! Second bus!" Peach pointed to the sky.

Everyone turned to see the second bus park directly onto the first bus.

"Again, so relieved," Inigo sweated along with everyone else.

"Oh gods am I glad that crazy bus ride is over!" Roy opened the bus door while clutching the left side of his chest.

"The-The Young Lion of Pharae?!" Lucina gasped.

"Lucina, don't faint," Robin stated, even though he was just as surprised as she was.

"I-I'm trying not to..."

Roy blinked a few times, seeing Lucina and Marth, then closed the door.

"Oh gods I thought I just saw two Marths out there!" they heard Roy's muffled yelling and panicking.

"Yep, still the same," Samus sighed.

The door opened again slowly as they could see Roy peeping out through the little creek.

"Samus...?"

"Yeah?"

The door shut again.

"I thought I saw Samus as a girl!" Roy panicked again.

Obviously, this annoyed Samus causing her to walk up and kicked the with her jet boots causing a dent in the door.

"ONE, THERE IS ONLY ONE MARTH, TWO, I WAS NEVER A MAN, THREE, STOP ACTING LIKE A SISSY!" Samus commanded.

The door slowly opened.

"I-I'm sorry..." Roy apologized weakly.

"Yeah, you better take note of that," Robin advised Inigo.

"Advice taken," Inigo nodded.

"Marth?" Shiida walked out and when she spotted said person she ran and tackled him down.

"M-Marth's wife, Shiida...?" Lucina said in surprise.

"Have you been eating well? Got hurt? Almost died?!" Shiida started questioning.

"Yes, sort of, and sort of...?" Marth wasn't exactly sure how to answer the last two.

Shiida eventually helped Marth back up and hugged him.

"マルス! 助けて!" Roy yelled from the bus, looking like he would get killed by Samus at any moment.

The prince remembered that whenever Roy was panicking badly he would speak in their native tongue. Marth just nervously laughed in response.

"Ike, you're there, right? Not crushed under this rubble?" Soren poked his head out from the entrance.

"Yes Soren, I'm right here," Ike said.

"E-Even Ike's tactician, Soren," Reflet said in surprise.

"Can I faint now?" Lucina asked Robin.

"Be my guest."


	11. Chapter 11

**Well, I missed New Years! But then again, I didn't have a story planned for New Years (maybe 2016 I'll have one?)**

* * *

><p>"Guys you might wanna move before the next bus comes!" Ike yelled.<p>

The three turned questioningly to Ike.

There was then a glint in the sky.

"The legendary bus has come!" Owain shouted.

"Legendary buuuuuaaASDFGHJKL?!" before Roy could finish the bus rammed right behind the Fire Emblem bus causing the Fire Emblem bus to fly into the air with the three still in/on it making Roy yell random jiberish.

Eventually the bus landed upside-down with a giant crash and somehow missed everyone else.

"I really do wonder who is driving the buses," Reflet sweated.

**"The last bus has arrived and hopefully we still have at least one bus."**

"Does he care nothing for our safety?!" Roy yelled as he had cut a hole through the bottom of the bus.

**"Also we are not responsible if you are hurt or nearly killed," **Master Hand added quickly.

Roy threw his arms up in the air as though he was offended, which he probably is.

The door busted up (literally) with Crazy Hand yelling, "Woohoo! Extrrrreeeemmmeeeeee!" then floating away quickly while spinning around in an excited way.

**"Also someone stop Crazy before he destroys the mansion after having too much sugar," **Master Hand quickly added again as Samus back-flipped out of the bus (which she entered while it was flying around) and running extremely quick to find Crazy Hand.

"Remind me not to go on a vehicle with a giant hand as the driver," Melia mumbled as she slowly walked out of the bus over towards the group.

"Melly!" Riki yelled.

"Shulk! Dunban!" Fiora exclaimed as she ran over to them with Reyn.

"It's great to see you guys again!" Reyn slapped Shulk on the back.

"It's great to see you guys too," Shulk smiled.

"Alright! Now that everyone is here how about we have a battle?" Dunban exclaimed.

As everyone was either agreeing with Dunban or disagreeing with Dunban everyone on the last bus came out one by one.

"And this is why you ride a Gogoat...!" Calem yelled while clutching onto the door and looking like he was going to barf at any moment.

"Or a Pidgey," Red shrugged as he walked out and Calem lagged behind him.

Red looked around to find his friends and spotted one of them.

"Hey, Pit!" Red yelled but it didn't seem he caught his attention.

Now that he got a closer look, something didn't seem quite right.

"Pit!" Red yelled again but yet again, no sign he noticed.

Red eventually reached him and puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Hah?" Kuro turned around and asked in an annoyed tone.

"Jeez Pit, I kept calling your name, didn't you hear me?" Red asked.

Kuro blinked and was now unimpressed, "Dude, you blind or something?"

"Red!" the two trainers looked ahead to see Pit running over to them and stopping while breathing heavily.

"S-Sorry! I-I had a battle right b-before you guys came!" Pit smiled sheepishly.

"Eh?" Red blinked in confusion with Calem in the background equally confused.

The two turned from Pit to the Pit-look-alike back and forth in a dumbfounded way and kept doing so until Palutena came.

"Oh, you must be that Red Pit talks about a lot," Palutena smiled.

"Uh- yeah- sure- uh," Red stumbled as he was still confused.

"I'm Palutena, and this is Pit's dark clone, Pittoo," Palutena said.

"KU-RO!" Kuro emphasized each syllable as he slapped Red's hand off of his shoulder.

"I would have figured evil twin buuuut okay," Calem awkwardly said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I thought you were in your palette swap clothes," Red said.

Kuro then grabbed Pit by his scarf in an angry manner.

"You stole my style?!" Kuro yelled.

"This was before Uprising came and was still in planning okay?!" Pit cringed as he held his arms up in defense.

"So, who might your little friend be?" Palutena turned to Calem.

"Little? Hey! I'm as tall as Red!" Calem yelled.

"This is Calem, Greninja's trainer," Red introduced said trainer who huffed.

"Kuro, put Pit down," Robin sighed as he along with the others walked over to them.

This resulted in Kuro throwing Pit behind him into Robin knocking both of them out.

"Well! It does hurt when an angel falls from heaven!" Henry exclaimed.

"Surprised you didn't put a pun there," Severa rolled her eyes.

"Or comment on how you wanted to see blood," Reflet pointed out.

"You hurt Robin!" Tharja had a dark aura around her.

"You must not let her know your title, or she shall hex you with a death hex!" Owain warned.

"Reflet, translate, I don't speak dweeb," Kuro crossed his arms making Reflet sweat.

"It's nice to see you again, Red," Peach smiled.

"Yeah, it's nice to be back and see you guys again," Red said.

"Now that everyone's together let's have a eight-men battle!" Dunban shouted as Riki hopped along.

This led to more debating.

"Uh, who are these guys?" Calem whispered to Red.

"Don't ask me!" Red whispered back.

* * *

><p>"This is Tharja, stalker of Robin and I," Reflet introduced said mage but was currently picking a death hex to cast on Kuro... once she figures out what his name is, "She can't cast hexes on you if she doesn't know your name thought."<p>

"The guy that's always smiling is Henry, he likes blood and death a lot," Reflet pointed to Henry, who gave a small wave.

"Nyaha! But don't worry! I came here for a good _claws_," Henry laughed.

"He also likes puns including crows and death," Reflet sighed.

"The girl with the pigtails is Severa, she is practically a tsundere," Reflet said.

"Hey!" Severa jolted and yelled, offended, "Who are you calling tsundere?!"

"The one that speaks like an over-dramatic is Owain," Reflet pointed to said person, who was enthusiastically asking Marth, Ike, and Roy for a duel.

"This is Inigo, he is a playboy," Reflet said.

"Reflet, you are so blunt," Inigo smiled *cough*flirted*cough*

"But he only flirts to get over how painfully shy he is and how embarrassed he is of his dream of becoming a dancer," Reflet quickly added with a smirk.

"H-Hey!" Inigo blushed.

"And these two are Morgan, the girl is Robin's daughter and the boy, who you should call Marc so you don't get the two confused, is my son," Reflet explained.

"You guys seem a bit young to have a child," Zelda said while staring at the knocked out Robin beneath the knocked out Pit.

"Oh, they're from the future," Reflet said. Zelda opened her mouth, about to say something, but Reflet interrupted with, "Don't ask, it's complicated."

"I am Shiida," Shiida introduced herself, "Marth's fiancee."

"Oh... now this is awkward..." Chrom murmured to himself.

"Now that I think about it... True..." Lucina murmured too.

"Hm? How so?" Shiida asked innocently.

In the background, Marth shaking his head 'no' and putting his arms in an x.

"Uh-"

"Soren. Ike's tactician," Soren huffed, interrupting purposely since he figured out what was going on.

"Your height is so cute!" Peach hummed.

"You...!" Soren twitched.

"I guess my group should start now," Shulk interrupted awkwardly.

"I'm Fiora, Dunban's little sister," Fiora smiled.

"You guys look nothing alike," Kuro huffed.

"Your attitude is rude," Melia scolded, "Oh, and I am Melia."

"Not like your's is any different, bird head," Kuro scoffed.

"'Bird head'?!" Melia yelled, "You're the abnormal one!"

"Hah?!" Kuro responded in annoyance.

"C'mon guys! Let's get along here!" Reyn laughed and popping up between the two.

"DON'T INTERRUPT US!" the two yelled.

"I'm Reyn, Shulk's childhood friend!" Reyn grinned, "Anyways, I want to see how well Shulk got in fighting like Dunban suggested!"

"Yes! I agree plenty!" Owain shouted in agreement, eager to see the eight-men battle.

"I want to see violence too! Too bad there's no blood though," Henry exclaimed.

The others took a small step back from him again.


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been so long since I updated anything! (/OAO)/**

**You do not realize how crazy January was because school is crazy once first semester is done. Also because I got Alpha Sapphire in the end of December because Hoenn is my childhood and it is so awesome to see everything again (I also just realized that Hoenn is practically a dating sim/ otome game if you pick the female protagonist =w=").**

**Anyways, I do plan on finishing this darn Christmas event before Valentines Day!.. or after... the Valentines Day one might be a little late after the actual Valentines Day since I need to UPDATE EVERYTHING ELSE -A-"**

* * *

><p>"Is it me or did the mansion get even bigger?" Red asked to no one particular as he looked around from the audience seat.<p>

"What about the stage?" Calem asked.

Red turned back to the stage and realized how huge it was for an eight men battle, "It's huge too!"

"Robin! Do your best!" Tharja yelled then immediately went back to looking for a hex to cast so Robin could win.

"Hey, foul game," Severa turned to Tharja.

"That is right! Robin! Do what you do stupendously!" Owain shouted.

"Don't forget Lucina," Inigo smiled.

"Lucina! Father! do your best!" Morgan cheered

"Mother! Show them what you're capable of!" Marc cheered too.

"Nyaha! Everyone's energetic!" Henry laughed.

"Shulk! Don't let them beat you!" Reyn shouted.

"Yeah Shulk! You can do it!" Fiora shouted.

"You guys do realize that the fight hasn't even started yet, right?" Melia sweated.

"Too bad this is a newcomers only battle, I would have loved to see you battle and win," Shiida sighed.

"Well we do need to let the newcomers show their skills first," Marth said.

"Who says Marth would win?" Soren huffed.

"Yeah, for all we know it could be Yoshi," Ike said.

"You..." Soren sighed as he face-palms.

"Man, this brings back old times!" Roy exclaimed.

"Guys shut up the battle is about to start!" Samus yelled, annoyed.

"Still the same I see," Red sheepishly smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, _Ash_," Samus smirked.

"Ah." Red twitched.

"Uh-"

"Don't mind them," Pit laughed while Calem was confused.

Everyone soon became quiet and turned to the screen to see the newcomers appear on stage. The announcer soon yells start and everyone charges at each other.

"Arcfire!" Robin yells and casts it but Shulk dodged it. Shulk then charged at Robin and swings the Monado and hits Robin.

Robin then brought out his Levin sword and makes their swords clash.

"What's going on?! Why isn't Robin planning out his attacks?" Inigo asked in surprise every time Robin's and Shulk's swords clashed.

"I can't stand to watch this!" Tharja muttered darkly as she bit her thumb.

"There's... something odd about him..." Morgan thought aloud.

Once Shulk's percentage was high enough, Robin jumped back a bit. Robin charged his attack and swung his sword but a blue light appeared between the two as Robin was sent flying off stage.

"What?! What is this black magic?!" Owain shouted.

"It's not mine!" Tharja yelled and Henry laughed in their own defense.

"I would never hurt Robin!" Tharja added.

"I would never hurt the captain!" Henry laughed again, "Maybe!"

"Okay we get it," Marc sweated.

"Guys, he didn't literally mean 'black magic,' he meant 'mockery,'" Severa sighed.

"That my friend is called the Monado's power!" Reyn laughed as he ruffled Severa's hair.

"Get your hands off me," Severa said, annoyed.

"Aw, and I was trying to impress my friends," Robin chuckled as he came down on the transporter.

"Well I'm trying to do the same too," Shulk chuckled too.

"THORON!"

"Ah." the two turned to the charging light heading towards Shulk, which sent him flying off the screen.

"This is why you don't chat during battles," Reflet smiled.

"Man am I glad I'm still on this transporter," Robin sweated.

Reflet then fell down from the impact of Lucina's Falchion.

"You..." Reflet smiled as she got up.

"I want to see if you're as strong as Robin," Lucina positioned herself into a battle stance.

"Hey Marth, that girl looks like you, don't you think?" Shiida asked.

"Yeah, about that..." Marth sweated.

"Is this another Link thing?" Red asked.

"Sort of...?" Pit said in an unsure way.

The two then turned to Link, who shrugged too.

"Does no one have an idea of what's going on in the mans-"

"Nope," the Smashers said in unison.

"Wow..." Soren sweated.

"Pittoo, aren't you going to fight?" Palutena asked as Kuro was just standing there from a distance of the fight.

"Kuro! And no, this fight is making these people smile, even that passive aggressive tactician. What's up with that?" Kuro huffed.

Palutena then wacked Kuro with her staff.

"Hey! My percentage raised because of you!" Kuro yelled.

"Kuro, have you ever thought that 'these people' are smiling because they're trying to show how we trained until this very moment to show how well we're doing to our beloved? That our beloved don't need to worry about us? That we're doing just fine?" Palutena sighed.

"Not like I have any," Kuro muttered.

"That's not true." Kuro jolted when Palutena said that.

"Everyone at the mansion are our friends, whether it's a peppy princess, a gluttonous pink marshmallow, or a grumpy, fire-breathing turtle. Your beloved doesn't have to be just people from your universe," Palutena smiled.

"..." Kuro turned around, "Ah fine! You're so pushy! I'll put _some_ effort into this stupid battle!"

Kuro then noticed a pokeball and walked over and threw it. Keldeo then came out.

Everyone froze as they saw the OP unicorn come out.

"RUN!" Robin shouted.

Everyone started running around, trying to avoid the OP unicorn from making them K.O. but they eventually got hit by the OP unicorn.

"Jeez Keldeo..." Red sweated as Calem nodded in agreement.

As Keldeo disappeared, Kuro just blinked a few times as the stage was now reloading the characters- or if you want to be more specific- lagging from all the K.O.s. He snickers a bit.

The transporters came down and Palutena was now in an odd light.

Palutena smiles a dark smile towards Kuro as the transporters disappear.

"Shoot..." Kuro mutters as everyone else sighs.

"BLACK-HOLE! AND MEGA LASER!"

The audience watched the majority of the screen get taken up by the mega laser and have sort of a -A-" look on their faces.

"Poor, little Pittoo~..." Palutena smiles as she flips her hair with her hand.


End file.
